bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Samson/Strategy
"The only way to win the game as Samson is to get extremely lucky with items." One could argue that is the whole game. Why add a "strategy" to the page when what you said isn't even a strategy...? FrazerJC 03:22, June 2, 2012 (UTC) : Well, it's far more true for Samson since he is terrible and has practically no redeeming qualities whatsoever, especially since Bloody Rage was greatly nerfed. Eve wasn't enough of a joke character so they added this guy just to taunt us. He seems to be the weakest character in the game, and I find getting a run started with him is considerably harder than anyone else. The rage effect would be neat if his firing speed wasn't awful, and seeing as it's useless against bosses that don't have any adds. Give him a few shot speed upgrades and hit points and he's STILL only as good as Isaac starting out until you have bloodlust going, and with no spacebar items, bombs, keys or coins he's definitely the new "hard mode". Not much to be said about strategy other than to prioritize adding hearts/soul hearts and attack speed.Uglycannibal 05:09, June 3, 2012 (UTC) An actual strategy with samson Here is an actual strategy not involving luck. Of course, the best strategy to unlock Bloody Penny/Samson's Lock is restarting until there is quad shot, polyphemus or knife(preferably knife) in the first item room, but just in case you are not doing it: *If you take red heart damage on basement 2, you might as well just restart. You WANT that devil deal for at least a worthwhile base(mark, pact, brimstone, knife, nail) for your run. Even if that would bring you to negative HP. *Angel rooms are.... questionable. Yes, they yield good items for no cost whatsoever, but if a devil deal contains something like brimstone, just take it and don't worry about that. Prayer Card and Sacred Heart are too rare to count on. *Do not take pills unless you have something like PhD. Bad pills can screw up everything at once. And taking such a big gamble in a run that could instantly go wrong...is not worth it. *Do not worry about Bloody Lust. It's a garbage item that is worse than every single damage up in the game(because if you have a room where there are multiple enemies, they are weak enough that it doesn't matter, and if there are strong enemies, there is not enough of them so it doesn't matter) *Best trinkets for this character are cancer or curved horn. Gamble on fortune machines all day to get these: YOU WILL NEED EVERY SINGLE BIT OF DAMAGE UP YOU CAN GET. *Early curse rooms are a no brainer in most cases after you have already beaten the boss and got your devil deal. Turning into Guppy is likely to eliminate all your stat concerns(especially if you have guppy's paw: getting a whole bunch of sould hearts instead of heart containers will give you a much better chance of survival) *After getting all his unlocks, never play this character ever again. If the random button gives you samson, quit and roll random again. And for god's sake, don't try to do samson deathless streaks. It will be... painful. 08:54, March 27, 2014 (UTC)